megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Principality
Principality (プリンシパリティ, Purinshipariti) is a demon in the series. History Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. As beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgment Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' Prince *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' Prince *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Principality can be contracted on Shinagawa field and encountered in Celu Tower instances. They appear regularly supporting various Divine and Seraph bosses. He appears frequently as an NPC supporting DB Yamaguchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Principality acts as a Messenger Angel for Aniel in the Challenge Quest Four Wings, Four Heads. The Messenger appears after the defeat of each demon to rip the demons head off its body for the sacrifice. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Known as Prince, he can use the wind combo attack Crosswinds with Airlok. Princes can be found in Rem blvd. and Limbo. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Principality is a common enemy appearing in the early floors of the Karma Society Tower. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = - |Wind = |Expel = Null |Curse = |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Zionga |Skill2 = Hama |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Diarama |D-Skill2 = Mutudi |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Divine Staff |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Chakra Drop |Password = L8vw9FDuFMfuUAcO U7LuVNbuUF2uC8Zw }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Dekunda |Effect1 = Removes status debuffs from all allies |Cost1 = 10 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Posumudi |Effect2 = Removes Poison/Sick ailments from a single ally |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Estoma Sword |Effect3 = Attacking an enemy on the map will banish them if they're low-leveled |Cost3 = 25 MP |Level3 = 27 |Skill4 = Media |Effect4 = Restores a small amount of HP to all allies |Cost4 = 12 MP |Level4 = 28 |Evolvedfrom = Archangel |Evolvedfromlevel = 22 |Evolveinto = Power |Evolveintolevel = 30 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= Angel that protects nations and cities on Earth. Keeper of the faith. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Principality can mutate into Galahad or Ebisu |Skill1= Magnara |Effect1= Deal medium Earth damage to one enemy. |Skill2?= Media |Effect2?= Recover low HP for all allies. |Skill3?= Heat Wave |Effect3?= Deal high Sword damage to an enemy group. |Skill4?= Kotoludi |Effect4?= Cure one ally's possession ailment. |Skill5?= Mamagnara |Effect5?= Deal medium Earth damage to an enemy group. |Skill6?= Mahama |Effect6?= Deal instant Light kill to an enemy group. |SkillM= Holy Light |EffectM= Deal medium Light damage to one enemy. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Divine Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Holy Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Card Summoner Demons